


Unforbidden

by maria_soederberg



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Charlotte knows she has to marry someone, so she can be the heir of Edgewater. But she never knew she would need to hide her real feelings to please everyone at court.





	Unforbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Charlotte Northcott
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 8 minutes

Charlotte still can’t believe that she has to choose a man to marry, just to be the heir of Edgewater. Of course, she will do it for Edgewater and for her father to be the heir instead of Mr. Marlcaster. She doesn’t want Countess Henriette to win, whatever she planned.

But obviously nothing works the way Charlotte it wants. Since the day she arrived at Edgewater, maybe even before that, she knew which man she wants, but someone tries the hardest to let them not be together.

“Father, may I have the word, please?" Her father smiles and points to the chair. Elegantly, Charlotte sits down and faces her father.

“What is bothering you, my dear?”

“Nothing, father. I just inform you about the decision I made."

Suddenly someone knocks at the door. “Yeah?"

The Dowager Countess enters the room. "I am sorry to cut in, Charlotte were you just informing the Earl about your decisions?" The Countess walks over to them.

“Yes, Lady Grandmother.”

“Perfect, I already made the arrangements with Duke Richard. He arrives tomorrow in Edgewater for the ball."

Charlotte's eyes widen. "Well, then everything is decided. And Duke Richards is indeed a great choice for Edgewater."

Charlotte wants to say something, but she knows better than to argue. She puts on a fake smile.

“May I return to my chambers now?"

The Earl and Dowager Countess nods. Charlotte walks out and when the door closed, she sighs. Briar is standing outside grinning wide, but when she sees her face, she knows it didn’t go like planned.

“What happened?" Briar whispers.

Charlotte takes her arm gently and walks her towards her room. "I have to marry Duke Richards." She sits down on the bed and fall down on the bed, looking up the ceiling.

“Why did Lady Grandmother interrupt my decision? She already prepared the whole event with Duke Richards."

Briar walks over and sits down.

“And your decision?”

“Unimportant... Briar, I have to speak with Mr Sinclaire before he finds out about it from another person.”

“You could do something forbidden and meet him in the garden, while everyone is asleep." Briar explains.

“How am I arranging that? I can’t meet a man in the middle of the night.”

“Your next chance would be in two weeks when Mr. Sinclaire returns from London." Briar looks down to Charlotte.

“Okay, arrange it. I have to speak with him now, in two weeks it’s too late." Briar nods.

“Of course, I let you know when you can go into the gardens.”

Why does her life have to be so complicated? Her mother always told her marriage is about love, but in this life, marriage is more about titles. Charlotte sighs and walks over to the window and looks down over the garden. The moon shines full at the sky, stars sparkles everywhere.

"He is ready to meet you, Charlotte." Charlotte nods and walks into the garden where Mr. Sinclaire waits.

“Lady Charlotte… what is this important that it can’t wait for another two weeks."

Charlotte walks over to the bench and sits down, fumbling with her hands. "Mr. Sinclaire, we both remember the conversation we had at the ball three weeks ago?” Mr. Sinclaire nods and walks over to sit down next to her.

"I went to father.”

“He doesn’t want me to take you as a wife?”

“I never got the chance to say your name, Lady Grandmother already arranged an engagement party and the new husband of me."

Charlotte doesn’t look at Mr. Sinclaire, she can’t.

“And with who, Lady Charlotte?”

“Duke Richards." Charlotte responds.

But Mr. Sinclaire doesn’t say anything, he barely moves. Charlotte dares to look up and sees a shocked expression.

"I don’t want that, Ernest.” A tear slips down her cheek. “Not him... I would’ve married Prince Hamid, Mr. Chambers... anyone if I can’t marry you, but not Duke Richards... I don’t want to be unpolite, but... he is not the gorgeous man, lady grandmother always enthuses.”

Mr Sinclaire takes her hand. "Tell the Earl. He will understand. All that he wants is that his daughter finds someone worthy of her.”

“The next chance to talk with him is tomorrow at the ball, will you be present Mr Sinclaire?”

“Yes, but the talk with the earl you have to do.”

Charlotte nods. “I only came here to inform you about the status of my marriage, I return to my chambers now, we see us at the ball tomorrow, Mr. Sinclaire."

He kisses her hand and watches her go. He can’t believe that she has to marry Duke Richards, he would have been happy with anyone, but not with him. Mr Sinclaire can’t let Charlotte marry an unfaithful, selfish and power-hungry man, he won’t let her be in an unhappy marriage.

 

The next day at the ball everyone enjoys the music of Mrs. Parsons. Duke Richards stands close to Lady Charlotte and it takes so much effort for her, not to step away from him.

“Lady Charlotte, may I have the pleasure to have this dance with you?" Charlotte forces herself to smile.

“Yes, Duke Richards." They go to the dance floor and dance together. Charlotte hates to be so close to Duke Richards. How is she supposed to marry this man and play the great wife?

Mr. Sinclaire sees clearly that she is uncomfortable, not because she makes any faces, no she smiles the whole night, as if nothing is wrong. But Mr. Sinclaire can read her body language that clearly says she wants to be taken away from here, away from Duke Richards and he will help. He walks over as the dance winds down and the switching partner part is close. As the part arrives Duke Richards won’t let go of Lady Charlotte so Mr. Sinclaire does something that you can call inappropriate.

“Duke Richards, Lady Charlotte is a popular woman, there more man who wants to dance with her, including me. Lady Charlotte, will you do me the honour and dance with me?" Charlotte smiles, not the fake smile she used with Duke Richard, not the real one.

Her whole body relaxes as she takes the hand of Mr. Sinclaire. Duke Richard glares at him, but Mr. Sinclaire doesn’t give any closer attention to it.

“The Earl walked into his office if you want to talk to him, then now?" Mr. Sinclaire looks down to Charlotte.

Her beautiful brown hair is curled, her brown eyes focused on him. And her smile – gosh her smile. Mr. Sinclaire made it to his responsibility that Lady Charlotte is always smiling. He can’t get enough of the smile.

"Will you excuse me, Mr. Sinclaire and maybe try to hold back the Dowager Countess.”

“I try my best, Lady Charlotte."

Upstairs she knocks at the door of her father who welcomes her in.

“Father. I hope I am not getting interrupted this time, I know you’re busy leaving for London in a couple of hours, but please let me speak." Her father notice it is urgent.

“You may speak.”  
“The Dowager Countess took my decision from me; I never chose Duke Richards." Charlotte looks down.

“I know it’s probably too late to undo it, without a scandal but…” Her father walks over to her and looks down to her gently. "Mr Sinclaire is your choice, am I right?"

Charlotte looks up to her father and nods.

"I knew something was off when she insisted you to marry Duke Richard.”

“I am sorry Father.”

“Charlotte, there is no way that you have to apologize for following your heart. I am proud that you have the courage to do so. I wish I had that with your mother. Before I go to London, I rearrange everything related to your wedding. The wedding with Mr. Sinclaire." Her father explains and sits down back at the desk to make the preparation.

“Thank you, Father." He smiles before she leaves the room to walk back to the ballroom where Mr Sinclaire dances with Mrs Parsons.

“Annabelle, may I steal your dance partner?” Mrs Parsons smiles and bows.

“Mr Sinclaire." she walks away grinning at Charlotte.

“Well…" Mr. Sinclaire start.

“He accepts, you will be my a lawfully husband, and not Duke Richards. He knew something was wrong and he would’ve come to me, anyway."

Mr. Sinclaire smiles, which is rare. He usually never smiles but with her it is different. "Lady Charlotte, I will be a man worthy of you.”

“You already are, Mr Sinclaire.”


End file.
